Those Days
by PriceFieldMan
Summary: Max is a male, Chloe is a female, no powers, no crazy dark room, Max leaves at 15yrs Rated M for later chapters


_**A/N Max is a male in this story and Chloe stays a female, This is a side project that has been running around in my head for a bit  
**_

 _Me and Chloe are best friends nothing more right? I mean I always felt jealous when she had boyfriends but those were because she didn't hang out with me, just them_

Max wrote thinking heavily about his emotions _But this is different when I see her with Aiden, I feel jealously, hate, and sadness_ _I think I may like Chloe though because I can't even talk to her without getting nervous, and I always feel violent when I see Aiden, like I want to hurt him badly the school dance is in a few hours I think I'll tell her how I feel when I get there_

Max closed his journal and was waiting patiently for his mom to take him to the dance "MAX LETS GO" Vanessa yelled up the stairs Max quickly sat up and charged down the stairs said bye to his dad and rushed inside the car

"Aren't we in a rush" Vanessa teasingly said

"yeah, sorry mom I just got someone I really got to talk to someone" Max said Vanessa's eyebrow arched

"would this someone be a girl"  
"Yeah , why?" Max realized that his mother was implying exactly what he was about to do All Max got was a very suspicious ok before the radio went on with his moms obvious smile

They finally arrived at the school around 6:30 PM, they said goodbye as Max made his way into the school only to have his heart sink with only three steps in They were hand in hand looking absolutely in love all googley eyed it was disgusting

He walked up to their table and plopped on a chair if he hadn't said anything they wouldn't have noticed his presence "get a room" max said

they both jumped back surprised then easily balanced themselves Aiden was a much taller kid with long black hair and usually hung with almost everybody he was of course in a suit, Max however was in jeans and a jacket

"Maybe we will" Aiden said with a smirk but it was gone as soon as it came as soon as he caught Max's death glare

"So, what's up Max" Chloe said trying to clear the awkwardness in the air seeing that Max was pissed

"Nothing, how about you" Max said with a aggressive tone

"look we're gonna move till you shape up and stop acting weird" Chloe said The hate that max had still stayed but he was pained even more now

"Hey max, you okay dude" Max heard behind him he quickly turned and saw Warren Warren was okay, however he was absolutely head over heels in love with Kate, a Christian girl in our class which behind her back he called "a perfect little cinnamon roll"

"No I'm really not" Max said still with a pissed off tone

"What is it" Warren curiously asked, he had never seen Max this mad Max quickly points over to the table where Chloe and Aiden were sitting

"there a couple man get used to it, unless…. NO WAY you like Chloe don't you" Warren ended the last part sounding like a little kid

"right on target man" The night consisted of mixed emotions, it was the last song of the night, the couples song, Max hated every piece of it, but then it happened as they went in for a kiss Aiden's hand went from Chloe's waist to her breast, Max couldn't let this happen he ran from seat pulled a fist with everything he had and launched it straight into his side which pulled the attention of the whole room

"MAX WHAT THE FUCK" Aiden screamed "you know exactly why I did that, keep your perverted hands to yourself, you sick fucker" Max shot back quickly

"Max what Is wrong with you, you've been nothing but strange lately, what do you have against Aiden, well Max what is it" Chloe aggressively

asked "I—uh i— uh" Max was constantly interrupted by Chloe drilling into him "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU DAMNIT" Max shouted over Chloe's rant

Chloe's face turned from anger to complete shock, Max's eyes were full with tears he knew the answer that was coming and didn't want to hear it so he ran out the door hearing his name coming from behind him he didn't care he just kept running. He got home crying he quickly ran up the stairs leading into his room ignoring his parents questioning and laid down and cried

, he heard mom come and knew he would have to spit it out at some time so he sat up, and prepared himself  
"Max, are you okay, do you want to talk" Vanessa quietly asked "Sure Mom come in" Max responded, as Ryan, and Vanessa piled in Max's room, he spilled out everything from the jealousy, the hatred, and his love for Chloe "I really love her" Max said "well, we can settle this when she comes over Sunday" Vanessa reassuringly said

 _Oh yeah, I forgot that Chloe was staying the whole week, because William and Joyce were going on vacation, Oh shit_

The days felt like years until that Sunday, Max sat in his room waiting for that too familiar knock that Chloe did but it never came, it was a heavy knock it sounded like William's when he knew we were up to mischief, the door opened with William standing in the doorway with Chloe walking in and him saying a quick bye they waved, they must be late or something

"you two upstairs" Vanessa said ushering the two up into Max's room and closing the door behind them

"umm Hey Chl-" Max was interrupted by Chloe "You really are the king of making an awkward situation worse" Chloe chuckles

"well, just can we talk" Max asked Chloe only answered with a nod before they sat down on Max's bed

"why do you love me" Chloe asked Max was at a loss of words he wasn't expecting that first or so sudden leave it to Chloe to be so upfront

"well it's everything about you Chloe your personality, I mean you're so funny and have this "I don't give a fuck" attitude and it fits you perfect, you're so pretty too, and I guess I've had a crush on you, for the longest time it just took a while to realize that, and when I saw Aiden try and grope you, I hated him I became violent and I wanted to hurt him badly."

Chloe was just staring then broke into tears and hugged Max "no one's every said that to me before" with uncontrollable sobs and dug her face in to Max's neck

"So, Chloe what happened with Aiden " Max said rubbing Chloe's hair

"He came out and told me that he was gay, he said I was him trying to convince himself that he was straight" Chloe said still in Max's neck

They sat for 5 more minutes just lying there "Chloe, I uh well umm just uhh, okay will y-you go out with me" Max said nervously

"of course" Chloe said so smoothly that Max had to take a moment to comprehend

"ok, wait WHAT, for real you will go out with me" Max said with too much excitement

"Don't go ape shit, I said yes didn't I, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't feel the same way, Aiden was a distraction to try and forget my feelings for you" Chloe said Max hugged Chloe tighter

"this Is so awesome" Max said "yes, yes it is" Chloe added Max and Chloe laid down on Max's bed for a little while, but it was boring, so they decided to go with an old favorite "Truth or Dare" so it was going back and forth with stupid things like do this to someone and text someone this

"I dare you to kiss me" Chloe said boldly "umm sure" Max said as he leaned in to Chloe and felt his lips press against hers and tried to pull away but was pulled in by Chloe who did the same but for longer and rolled over so Chloe could have full power over the entire thing Max wrapped his arms over Chloe and pulled her into the kiss trying not to be too rough then the door opened and Max's parents piled in on each other they had been listening in


End file.
